Blackwolf
Blackwolf (also called the "Mutant Wizard") is the main antagonist of Ralph Bakshi's 4th animated feature film Wizards. He is a malicious mutant wizard who wants to rule the world, and make mutants the dominant species. He was voiced by the late . History Birth Blackwolf and his brother named Avatar were the twin sons of the fairy queen Delia of the idyllic land of Montagar. They were polar opposites from birth: While Avatar was born to be attractive, kind and noble-hearted, Blackwolf was born to be hideously mutated, cruel and selfish. He constantly shunned his mother as a boy, and spent all his time learning dark magic and torturing animals. Defeat Against Avatar When Delia died, Avatar tells Blackwolf who had returned that their mother passed away, but Blackwolf was excited by her death, thinking now he will take over the kingdom of Montagar as her heir. But when Avatar confronted him for the right, there was a battle between both of them, but in the end, Avatar won because he actually loved their mother and Blackwolf became exiled upon his defeat. Revenge Blackwolf then became the Führer of Scortch as he soon made an army of mutants and gathered demons summoned from the depths of hell to aid him as his generals to lead his monstrous minions on a quest to conquer the entire planet but the mutants were weak so they retreated from the war with the elf army of Montagar. Soon after that, he calls forth his army and told them to bring parts from lost technology of the past so that he can make war machines. But it was troubling for him because it was frustrating with his own army being in few numbers and unorganized, until he discovered old World War II propaganda, so he then ordered his troops to an assembly and made a speech with showing the secrets of war by using an old projector with reels of Nazi propaganda footage. War Against Montagar Blackwolf again made war with the elves of Montagar and with his now upgraded army they went to battle, but then the visions of war unleashed by the old projector now used as Blackwolf's secret weapon, consumed the elves and soon they were gunned down and butchered by the raging army of the Mutant Wizard and was defeated. So Avatar joined forces with the beautiful fairy princess Elinore and the loyal elf warrior Weehawk. Also joining the great elf sorcerer and his two friends is Necron 99 who is called Peace, a robot that was once Blackwolf's evil Henchman now transformed into an avenging instrument of justice. Together they set out to Scortch to defeat Blackwolf once and for all and save the world from another Holocaust. Death Once the new war happened once again, Avatar and his friends entered Blackwolf's castle in Scortch One and he confronted him. Avatar begin to talk to him about a trick her mother showed him, and soon he took out a gun and shot Blackwolf three times in the chest. As Blackwolf died, his castle began crumbling down into the ground and his entire army was disbanded, ending his reign of terror forever. Gallery Images BlackWolfBoyhood.jpg|Blackwolf as a young boy spying a deer. BlackWolfDeerDragon.jpg|Kid Blackwolf transforming a deer into a mutant dragon-like creature. BlackWolfCommands.png|Blackwolf commanding his troops to find more reels from the past. Videos Avatar vs. Black Wolf|Blackwolf's death. ﻿ Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Mutants Category:Totalitarians Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Contradictory Category:Propagandists Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Supremacists Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Magic Category:Liches Category:Mastermind Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Abusers